


A whisper in the dark

by Multifandom_Madness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Madness/pseuds/Multifandom_Madness
Summary: In the moment after the battle is finally done and Marinettes earrings stop beeping she can feel the magic wash over her and can´t think about anything else but how lucky she is that Chat Noir is the only one who can see her.A little identity reveal fluff drabble without much plot but much cuteness (hopefully)





	A whisper in the dark

In the moment after the battle is finally done Marinettes earrings stop their insistent beeping that she had been ignoring for a while now.  
She can feel the magic wash over her and can´t think about anything else but how lucky she is that Chat Noir is the only one who sees her. 

He quietly mutters her name, her real name, that's too heavy for the wind to bring it to her from his lips. But she recognizes the familiar movement that normally doesn´t fill her veins with horror like it does now.  
And then she runs and she hides, from the world, from him, from Tikkis gentle voice and from herself.  
She hides in the streets and in little shops looking at things she doesn't see. She hides until she finds herself going home, standing in front of the familiar door and for the first time she is relieved to see that her parents are not home.  
Soon after that she finds herself up on her balcony. Staring into the never fading city. 

Not able to hide from herself anymore her thoughts and doubts and shadows seem to consume her so she fixates the lights beneath that never go out. The light that always keep on shining, unlike her. 

When another shadow forms into a too familiar silhouette and sits down besides her, letting his feet dangle from the edge, she can't help but keep her eyes fixated on the city in front of her. The city that still doesn't know her secret.  
Unlike him.

She doesn't want to look at him doesn't want to see the disappointment or anger or betrayal or disbelief in his eyes and face this thing that broke between them. The thing that can never be mended now. Because of her.  
So she just keeps sitting next to him.  
Not even making clear that she heard him.  
But he knows.  
And he knows her, with mask and without so he sits just as quietly as her. She knows it´s killing him to keep quiet but he does, for her sake.  
So they just keep sitting like this for a maybe too long or perhaps too short time until she can't help but break the silence.  
To release him from the slow and sticky quiet she put around herself like armor.  
And to release the most hurtful question that's banging against her head on repeat, which now finally escapes from her mouth into the cold but not yet harsh night. 

"Are you disappointed?"  
A voice that's barely her own, a whisper in the dark. Full of her fear of disappointing people and never being enough. Full of that dreading knowledge of just how unfit she is for wearing this mask. All the fears that she's been carrying around since she's been chosen packed in those three words that mean so much more then it seems. 

"A little"  
His normally bubbly energetic and loud voice interrupts her thoughts just as silently as hers and her gaze shoots up to him, the hurt that she just can't hide now evident in her eyes.

But her pain is met with a gentle smile almost too bright for her eyes in the dim moonlight.  
Why he is smiling while tears are forming in her eyes she can not fathom but his hand is shaking on her face when he wipes away the hot tears so she just closes her eyes. She´s hiding again but she doesn´t care. She tried too long to be strong even though she isn´t and it feels like his words are just the last push to the dagger that´s now piercing through her heart. 

She doesn't want to be in this situation anymore, but she knows she's too tired to run so instead she just keeps wishing herself away. 

But of course he keeps on talking cause that's who he is, the bubbly stray cat who can never time his mouth.  
And she keeps listening cause that's who she wants to be, his compassionate friend who listens to his ramblings.

Even though she can't find the girl he knows in herself anymore and doesn't know if she left forever or if the mask will reveal her again.  
And she doesn't know if the mask will ever be able to betray his eyes and her mind again into seeing someone strong when looking at her, instead of the clumsy girl that wanted to play heroine.  
And again it's his voice pulling her put of the shadows and guiding her into the light of his smile. 

"You see I thought I had this two amazing, strong, independent, creative compassionate wonderful kind women as my friends but now it turns out I am only cool enough to know one"  
He says the words with the small smirk still evident in his voice just as the nervousness that is normally not that close to the surface.  
And then he mumbles a few words that are follow by a bright flash of green light that shines through her eyes. And of course she understands where it comes from.  
And even though she wants to protest, to make sure that at least his identity is safe she can't stop herself from looking at him. 

Green eyes, blonde hair, defined jawline and a kind smile.  
With or without the mask she knows this face, has stared at it almost every waking moment in one way or the other. 

The breath she didn't know she had held is slowly let out when she realizes that she has known the person behind the mask all along just as he had known her.  
The realization changes everything and shakes up her world so much that she almost doesn't notice when he talks again, now everything about him even his voice obviously familiar. 

"Are you disappointed?"  
He mirrors her earlier question and now he is the one looking nervous and shy and afraid while she can't help but smile and mirror his words as well 

"A little"  
Just like her he looks up with too many feelings mixing in his eyes. But other than him she uses the chance to press her lips gently to his cheek which reddens only seconds after she touches it. 

"You see I thought there were those two wonderful, kind, dorky, funny, confident, unique boys that I was having a crush on but now I found at it is just one"  
And when he looks at her in shock and disbelief and his mouth is trying to find words suddenly everything that has been shaken up moments before just falls into place again. 

This boy in front of her is as much Adrien Agreste, the shy and kind but compassionate and good hearted boy from high school as he is Chat Noir her funny, kind, loving, dorky, strong and caring partner. 

He's her other half, her soulmate and her love. 

He is not two different people that she has to try and fit into one.  
He's just him. And she is just her.

And when they both lean in at the same time, perfectly mirroring each other's movements and their lips fit together like they belong together since the beginning of time she knows that they will never be able to repair what is broken between them. 

And she's happy. 

Cause what was between the was a wall that was standing in the way of her happiness, separating what belongs together.

Whether the world saw Ladybug and Chat Noir or Adrien and Marinette from now on the two of them know the truth that it will be her and him, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that came to me while riding in the train so I thought why not just write it down and post it here. I hope there aren´t too many grammar and spelling errors.  
> Thanks to everyone who read it :)


End file.
